voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolo
Rolo is a cheating alien bounty hunter. He and his partner Nyma and their cyber-unit Beezer attempt to steal Lance's Blue Lion and turn it over to Commander Prorok, in exchange for a reward and having their criminal records with the Galra wiped clean. Appearance Rolo is an alien with humanoid features, excluding his four fingers. He's tall with muscular arms, mauve skin, and purple spots. He has lank white hair and some pre-pubescent facial scruff. He has downturned eyes and a cartoonishly straight nose. Rolo wears his cropped blue vest open to expose his chest. He has bandages wound around his waist, left arm and leg - to prevent wounds from becoming contaminated, or as a fashion statement. He tucks hessian fabric through his brown belt to form a sort of skirt, under which he wears tight, brown pants. He wears tall pirate boots to conceal his prosthetic leg, which he claims was installed after his left leg was removed during his time as a Galra captive. The prosthetic is grey with purple highlights, like Shiro's arm. Rolo acessorises with a gold earring, thick, mechanic's wrist guards, and a floppy aviator's cap. The googles attop his cap have a bird-like nosepiece. Personality Abilities Equipment Notes *It was hinted at in Return to the Balmera that the Galra learned of Team Voltron's plans to return to Balmera X-95-Vox from Nyma, Rolo, and Beezer. Given how the Paladins left them stranded on a moon where the Galra would certainly be looking for them - and given Commander Prorok’s obvious disgust in negotiating with them for the Blue Lion - it implied a rather grim future for these characters before they returned in the season four episodes "Begin the Blitz" and "A New Defender". *During his encounter with the Paladins, Rolo claimed that his planet had been destroyed by the Galra and he was taken captive. He managed to escape, but only after losing his left leg from the knee down. *Rolo has not been seen since The Prisoner (although Nyma and Beezer continue to make regular appearances). His absence has never been explained. Gallery 69a. Whoa nice ship 2.png|''"Whoa. Nice ship."'' Rolo & Nyma.jpg 78. Lance and Pidge are both utter dorks.png 80. Rolo and Nyma's ship.png|Rolo and Nyma's ship. 89. Uh I don't think so.png|Hunk's doubts are quite justified this time... 96. Rolo's prosthetic left leg.png|Demonstrating the peg leg he claims the Galra gave him. 98. Rolo by firelight.png 101. Rolo going thru parts.png 102. Rolo going thru parts 2, with Pidge meditating on Beezer.png 149. Beezer and Rolo stealing Blue Lion.png 165. Nyla, Rolo, Beezer negotiating with Prorok.png Rolo, Nyma and Beezer failed.jpg S4E05.79. Oh look Nyma Rolo and Beezer all made it out alive.png S4E05.81a. Matt told us you'd been helping with coalition forces 2.png S4E05.88. Oh Beezer I can't stay mad at you.png S4E05.91. Matt and I used the rebel's transponder encryption.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.154. Ready as we'll ever be.png S4E05.170. Matt and coalition survivors watch in horror.png S4E05.206. Matt Olia Rolo brace from Zaiforge fire.png S5E01.117. Is something wrong.png S5E01.122. But he could be transfered any moment.png S5E01.124. We make sure they got the backup they need.png S5E01.127. What if something's happen to him.png S5E01.131. Approaching the prison.png S5E01.136. We've hit some sort of barrier.png S5E01.149. Rolo activates jet pack.png S5E01.152. Nyma yells for Matt.png S5E01.163. Nyma and Rolo touching down.png S5E01.164. You okay dude.png S5E01.165. Never let go Matt.png S5E01.168. Rolo takes point.png S5E01.173. Security and defense systems are completely automated.png S5E01.176. Rolo follow Matt into the prison.png S5E01.193c. Something's still fishy around here 4.png S5E01.196. Nyma and Rolo surveying the situation.png S5E01.209. Well no one is here now.png S5E01.213a. There are others back in the cells 2.png S5E01.214. Everybody hurry up and come with us.png S5E01.242. Rolo piloting escape pod.png S5E01.246b. The thrusters are maxxed out 3.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voltron Coalition